Stormlands Update
The Skybound, with help from the Orkz, won the Battle for the Stormlands and kicked out the Battleborn. Topaz killed Jaden von Karston. * Echo immediately took control of the Stormlands, though was met with much hostility. However, Jaden had run the place into the ground and most of them were starving. When the Orkz quickly became bored and restless, and threatened to turn on the Titans, Echo (whether the others agreed or not) ordered them all to be massacred and fed to the Titan populace. With their bellies full, the Stormlands submitted and the Skybound became the new ruling brood. * Scorch had been manipulated to Jaden's side but, even after his death, refused to support any of his brothers and sisters. They discover that he (accidentally) revealed information that may have helped the Horsemen getting into Amun-Seth. Despite claiming he didn't know what he was doing, Echo is furious and (without informing the others first) has his wings removed. By the time the other Skybound find out, whether they support the decision or not, it's already done. Scorch disappears back into the Stormlands and isn't really heard from again. * The Four Horsemen still silently rule outside of the Stormlands, and none of them can ever leave - they wouldn't last a day. * Echo and Ame would divide responsibility of ruling the Stormlands between them. Even when both clashed on their opinions, one or the other eventually backed down and the decision making was surprisingly 50/50. * They introduced a hybrid society, encouraging Titans to use their human forms more. * Architecture was slowly introduced. Titans generally still live in caves, but buildings now exist supporting human forms for other purposes. The caves are also... less crap looking, as more advanced mining is introduced. * Education, healthcare and industry are slowly introduced. Though still extremely primitive, Titan society within the Stormlands is starting to look a little more like an actual society and less like a bunch of feral dragons living in caves. * Livestock farming is introduced, and hunger no longer becomes a problem. * Various efforts are constantly made by the Horsemen to infiltrate the Stormlands, but they are kept at bay. Echo is, at first, extremely brutal in selecting Titan refugees to be accepted or executed for fear they could be spies. The others eventually prevent him from killing more immigrant Titans. * As the Skybound become increasingly popular as an alpha-brood, a massive Von Karston network is discovered. A battle takes place, and many titans are killed. Echo orders the rotting remains of Jaden von Karston to be dug up, and forces one of the surviving Von Karston spies to deliver the corpse back to Cassio as a threat. There have been no infiltration attempts since then. * The titans get BUSY - a lot of eggs are laid. There are younglings everywhere. * Despite this, titans have almost entirely disappeared from Barvos outside of the Stormlands. Thanks to Zankai, public opinion of them has dropped to the point where there are some who deny they even exist at all. Most generally now consider them to be animals that must be feared. * A band of humans enter the Stormlands and secretly record a whole bunch of footage and takes tonnes of photographs, but they are captured. They claim that they are trying to film a documentry creating sympathy for the Stormlands, to re-establish a bond between human and Titan. Choosing not to believe them, Echo burns them and destroys all their footage. He doesn't bother checking with anyone else first. * Roughly a hundred years have passed. * The Skybound are now the size of a three story house, and are bigger than almost all other Titans. Only a few come close to matching their size. Echo, however, is still relatively small compared to the rest of them. * Echo's son Ryu flies from place to place trying to maintain order and help however he can. He is very well loved by the people. * Despite still being respected and slightly feared by the people, Echo has become increasingly recluse. Narla or Ryu generally carries his messages, but nobody else has seen him for about a month. * There's no sign or word from the Revenant.